


Ritual

by STsuki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Solo necesitaba empezar a sacarlos de mi sistema, los amo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mirada a la comodidad entre Bard y Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! mi primer fic Barduil! Los amo, así que estoy dispuesta a escribir mucho sobre ellos, soy nueva en el fandom, así que espero mejorar, esto lo escribí en la escuela *entre clases muy aburridas* y el camino a casa así que es solo extraño pero con todo el amor XD
> 
> pst mi sindarin es horroroso si algo esta mal agradecería infinitamente si me lo hacen notar

 

Después de un día de reuniones agotadoras entre Dale, Erebor y el Bosque Negro, en el que Bard había sido solo un mediador más entre Dain y Thranduil,  estaba entre sus placeres leer un poco en las recamaras del rey elfo antes de dormir cuando estaba ahí. Habían empezado a sortear las sedes después de que los enanos habían perdido la cabeza sobre como Dale había dejado de ser un sitio neutral, desde que había empezado una relación con “la reina de las hadas”.

La discusión de ese día fue épica.

Elevo la mirada cuando las puertas se  abrieron y Thranduil ingreso murmurando en Sindarin con los hombros tensos y una mirada de desagrado en sus reales y magnificas facciones.

A pesar de la absoluta molestia e indignación en ese rostro, Bard sonrió.

Temprano esa mañana después del desayuno Thranduil le había mostrado a él y a sus hijos uno de los parajes más hermosos del bosque negro. Y habían pasado casi medio día ahí. Tilda ni corta ni perezosa había empezado a cuestionar a Thranduil de todas las cosas que cruzaban por su cabeza con el ímpetu y curiosidad de una niña de esa edad.

El rey pacientemente se había encargado de responder con atención y una suavidad amable que Bard suponía pocas personas y elfos habían visto en su rey si las miradas en los guardias que iban por ahí de vez en cuando querían decir algo.

Así que después de un rato,  no fue extraño ver a todos sus hijos rodeando a Thranduil trabajando en una intrincada y elaborada trenza instigada por Tilda porque quería practicar las enseñanzas de Tauriel.

El pecho de Bard aún se sentía abrumado cuando se dio cuenta que él y su familia no eran los únicos encantados por el rey del bosque negro.

 

Thranduil había asistido con su refinada gracia y su estoica expresión de alabastro, luciendo con un orgullo aplastante la intrincada trenza llena de flores a la reunión con los enanos.

 

Quizás por ello la reunión había empezado rápidamente a volverse ridículamente tensa, cuando alguien insulto las flores en el cabello de Thranduil. Quizás el mismo había dejado de mediar en ese momento también y por eso todo se había salido de control.

La diplomacia era demasiado agotadora para su salud mental.

Bard cerró el libro e hizo espacio para que Thranduil se desplomara con su hermosa gracia, agotado a su lado.

—Odio a los enanos esas pequeñas ratas repulsivas y poco elegantes están arruinando mi salón de reuniones en este momento.

—¿Están peleando?

Pregunto alarmado, seguro de que intervendría si tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo que era un enano en comparación a Smaug. ¿Cierto?

—Tranquilo ahí Dragon slayer, los enanos arruinan todo solo con su presencia —murmuró recargándose teatralmente contra el pecho de Bard quien envolvió sus brazos sobre su torso, escondiendo la nariz contra su cabello aspirando el propio aroma de Thranduil entremezclado con el de las flores.

Bard empezó a repartir besos suaves contra su cuello y a desabrochar su túnica con movimientos suaves y practicados. Se había vuelto muy hábil en quitarle la complicada ropa que usaba.

—Necesitas descansar... —susurro deslizando la tela por sus hombros con un poco de esfuerzo porque Thranduil estaba cómodo encima suyo y no se quería mover mucho.

—Los elfos no lo necesitan, pero si te hace sentir mejor, ya estoy descansando...

Bard resoplo y beso espontáneamente su nariz levantándose con él en  brazos, arrancándole una  de esas impropias carcajadas de absoluta felicidad.

Thranduil rebotó en la cama y Bard lo beso castamente en los labios yendo a uno de sus exóticos aparadores por un peine y un cuenco para las flores que tenía en el pelo.

Cuando volvió Thranduil solo usaba una camisa y ropa interior de seda. Otro beso lo recibió y el mismo se vio despojado de la mayoría de sus ropas antes de quedar tras él y empezar a deshacer el tejido de la trenza.

—Esos hijos míos cada vez son más hábiles.

—Sí, Sigrid y Tilda han mejorado mucho en sindarin y Bain es mejor con la espada desde la última vez que lo vi —susurro Thranduil de manera complacida y orgullosa ladeando un poco el cuello con deleite.

Bard río y coloco sus labios entre la unión de su hombro y cuello erizando la piel con su presencia.

 —No se supone que te lo tenga que decir pero mis hijos tienen un estricto horario de práctica. Sigrid lo implemento para poder impresionarte.

Hablo sin tocarlo apenas rozando su piel con su aliento, generando un estremecimiento delicioso a la vista.

Thranduil lo tomo de las orejas, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y  lo beso con oclusiones dulces y apasionadas, saboreando, agradeciendo, amando... Era tan fuerte y profundo lo que Thranduil sentía por ese hombre y su familia.  Bard tarareo maravillado contra sus labios y sujeto su rostro con dulce cadencia deslizando sus manos traviesas por debajo de la camisa para tirar de sus pezones con  deliberada lentitud.

—Unhm nhg...

Bard lo beso y con un último roce, compartieron una sonrisa dulce y el arquero volvió a deshacer cadejos de cabello de entre las flores, arrullándolo con el movimiento de sus manos y el  rítmico ronroneo  que producía de lo profundo de su pecho.

Thranduil era consciente de los dedos toscos y marcados por el trabajo deslizándose entre su cabello como si fuera algo precioso, no débil sino como algo que merecía ser cuidado y protegido.

Bard tenía esa extraña habilidad de cuidar de todo y todos y Thranduil se había visto envuelto con esas atenciones desde el principio. Creyó que era solo gratitud por su disposición a ayudar a reconstruir Dale pero con el tiempo descubrió que solo era el modo en el que Bard era. Asumiría sus actividades como rey y siempre encontraría el tiempo y el esfuerzo para hacer cosas como aquellas, esos pequeños rituales encantadores que hacían que su endurecido corazón palpitase con renovado fulgor.

Solo algunos de esos gestos lo hacían sentir que podría vivir otros cuatro mil años.

La cuenca con las flores fue dejada de lado junto con el peine y Thranduil fue cayendo de espaldas a la  cama con las hábiles manos de Bard peinando sus cabellos con delicadeza y suavidad mientras su boca lo ahogaba dulcemente hasta dejar sus labios hinchados y sensibles.

Se miraron por lo que parecieron horas mientras Bard acariciaba esa cortina de cabello suave como la seda y Thranduil gruñía y gemía con encanto bajo los suaves toques llenos de adoración que Bard le propinaba

Las caricias se volvieron audaces aunque seguían siendo suaves y perezosas, antes que apasionadas y febriles, cuando Bard y Thranduil estaban en un alto estado de ánimo digamos que el ritual era distinto.

En ese momento necesitaban sentirse cerca y alejar las tensiones que reunirse con los enanos siempre dejaba en sus hombros.

Las caderas del rey elfo fueron alzadas sin aviso previo mientras la lengua húmeda de Bard mordía y besaba su pecho mientras le hacía cosquillas con su bigote, irritando y enrojeciendo la piel con satisfacción infantil.

Thranduil se río entrecortadamente y jadeo cuando su cuerpo fue manipulado con reconfortante anhelo entre las manos de Bowman alternando entre risas y gemidos hasta que el estallido de su liberación ensucio sus pieles mientras reía a carcajadas, saciado y encantado por las atenciones y cosquillas que Bard le estaba propinando.

—Basta meleth nin, es suficiente.

—Nunca es suficiente amor mío —susurro besando un mechón de cabello mirando esos ojos brillar más fuerte que un millón de estrellas.

El elfo hundió las manos en su piel y atrapo sus labios aprisionando sus glúteos con descaro impulsándolo con suave desespero entre la humedad calidad que formaban sus muslos.

Bard gimió y se arqueó enredando sus manos en las sabanas a cada lado del cuerpo de Thranduil, quien continuaba el movimiento con una fiereza discordante con los besos amorosos y lentos que compartía con Bard.

Bard gimió con fuerza, casi atragantándose en busca de aire, mordiendo los labios del elfo a punto de derretirse de placer.

Thranduil lo aprisionó con sus muslos y Bard jadeo sin hacer ruido desmoronándose al sentir el calor tibio de sus esencias mezcladas empaparlos cálidamente.

Con un gruñido satisfecho soltó las sabanas y se desplomo en un lío suave de brazos y piernas mientras reía ensortijando el cabello de su amante entre sus dedos.

Thranduil lo beso divertido porque era extraño besarse con sonrisas en los labios.

Y empezó a susurrar un cantico antiguo y hermoso con extrañas propiedades relajantes y restauradoras que lentamente los estaban guiando a los brazos del sueño.

—Buenas noches Thranduil, te amo.

—Buenas noches  _meleth nin_ , también te amo.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> mi tumblr -> http://tsukislash.tumblr.com/
> 
> No se como insertar el enlace perdón :P
> 
> Se agradecen los Kudos y comentarios!!


End file.
